The Trouble with the Truth
by DragonflyLover13
Summary: What happens to Inuyasha when he drinks from a stream and suddenly gets a spell put on him by a mischief-causing demon? Well, for one thing, the spell makes him tell the truth of everything, no matter what it is. There's a little romance involved too!
1. The Stream of Doom!

Disclaimer: I do not, and most likely never will, own Inuyasha. But if I steal him, will that count as _owning _him?

**Chappie 1 – The Stream of Doom!**

It was a nice, warm day and the sun was shining through the trees. Birds were splashing in their cute, little birdie baths and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful, slightly breezy afternoon and…nobody cares because they are all too busy reading this computer screen, and they could care less about the outside world. As far as they know, it does not exist.

Anyway…

Kagome was with the Inuyasha gang in the feudal era, helping them search for a jewel shard as usual. It was all the same old stuff, nothing new, when all of a sudden—

"HA! YES! YAHOO!"

Shippo was prancing around, jumping for joy. He had previously been miserably dragging his tired, small legs behind Inuyasha and the others, but obviously, something had changed his attitude.

Kagome gave him a quizzical frown. "What is it, Shippo?"

"Water! I found a stream of water! I'm so thirsty…can we stop there to get some water please?" Shippo's eyes lit up with hope.

Kagome sighed. "What do you think, guys? Should we?"

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Myoga were whom her question was directed at. They had been searching for days for a certain jewel shard they had heard about, but the search seemed hopeless now. They hadn't found anything valuable. It even had taken them four days to find a small stream of water.

"No," Inuyasha said in a commanding voice. "It'll waste time. Forget about it. We hafta find the jewel shard."

Everyone ignored Inuyasha.

"Well…" Miroku scratched his chin. "Sure, I suppose we can stop for a quick break. It shouldn't take up too much time."

Shippo cheered. Kagome smiled. She had to admit, she wanted to it down to rest her legs for a bit. This would be the perfect opportunity.

The stream wasn't too far away, and it was soothing to hear its dull roar as it moved westward. Kagome immediately sat down and relaxed while Shippo stood staring at the stream.

"Well, aren't you going to take a drink?" Sango asked.

Shippo looked up at her and shrugged. "I'm not thirsty anymore."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Everyone grumbled about how pointless it had been to come to the stream. _But_, Kagome reasoned with herself, _it still gave me some time to repose a bit. _

As they were leaving, everyone mad at poor Shippo, Inuyasha snuck over to the stream. He was incredibly thirsty, but he couldn't tell that to the others. He didn't want them to think he had any weaknesses. He hunched over doggy style and took a few licks of the stream water, and then he was off. No one even noticed what he had done.

Even after they were long past the stream, however, the pungent taste of the water still lingered in Inuyasha's mouth. It was very sweet, so he liked it, but he couldn't help but wonder why it was lasting so long. He soon found out why. Boy, did he find out why!

It happened later on in the evening when everyone was weary and tired, still not having found any hint to where the jewel shard could be. Kagome pulled out her bag of supplies that she had brought on the journey. The bag included six

bowls of Ramen, a flashlight, two extra batteries, and a few other minor things like a first aid kit.

"Is anybody hungry?" she asked.

Everyone's head rose up at the mention of the word 'hungry.' They all acknowledged to Kagome that, yes, they were starved. Kagome smiled sheepishly and began pulling things from her bag.

"Good," she said, "'cause I brought lotsa Ramen."

As everyone waited expectantly for food, Kagome began to frown. Where was the Ramen? She searched her bag three times. She was certain she had packed it, so where had it disappeared to?

She suddenly realized what happened to the dear, tasty Ramen. It wasn't too hard to figure out. She stood up, brushed herself off, and narrowed her eyes at everyone.

"Okay," she said sternly, "who got into my bag of stuff and ate all of the Ramen? You better tell me!"

As expected, no one said a word. No one wanted to admit himself or herself as the culprit. Kagome had to find out, though. She had a hunch that she knew ho did it, too.

"Miroku, Inuyasha," she called with false sweetness. "C'mere a sec, would you? Now be a man and admit which one of you stole the Ramen."

Still, there was silence. Kagome's anger was beginning to boil and rise to the surface.

"Who stole and ate the Ramen?" she asked impatiently.

Inuyasha suddenly spoke up. "I did. I ate all of it when no one was looking on our journey, a little before Shippo discovered that stream."

Inuyasha covered his hand over his mouth. Godammit! He hadn't meant to say that! It had just blurted out somehow, like he had been forced to say it. What the hell was going on?

"Well," Kagome said, shocked by his sudden outburst of honesty, "for being such a good doggy and admitting the truth, I'll only take away your Ramen next time once instead of twice."

"What!" Inuyasha protested loudly.

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "There's nothing you can do about it, Inuyasha, and you know it."

Inuyasha begged to differ. "Hmph. I bet I could. All I'd have to do is—"

Kagome was getting sick of his mouth. She didn't want to hear it anymore. And when she was sick of Inuyasha, there was only one way to get him down temporarily…

"SIT, BOY!"

BAAAM! Down went Inuyasha, face first into the dirt. Miroku stifled a snicker.

"I'm glad you told the truth for once, but you really need to stop being so rude!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha made a muffled "feh" sound from the ground. He hated being sat, and he swore he'd get revenge on Kagome sometime.

_Goes to show what happens when you tell the truth about something, _Inuyasha thought angrily. He promised that he didn't plan to gab the truth much anymore since it only seemed to cause trouble. Well, his promise was broken.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know it's brief and short and all, but I've done a lotta typing today and I'm starting to get a cramp in my hand. Anyway, please review! I love any comments you have to give me! (This is my forth fanfic, by the way. I'm so proud of myself for creating so many wonderful works of—oh, wait a minute…is that the ice cream truck? See you! I'll write more once I'm finished eating my butter pecan ice cream. Or maybe I should get mint chocolate chip…or choco chip cookie dough…or—oh, forget it.) 


	2. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Still not owning Inuyasha. But I'm attempting to steal him right now.  
Dragonfly: "Hahahaha! Inuyasha, I've finally got you!"  
-throws a brown Giant Eagle bag over his head-  
Inuyasha (rips bag into a zillion pieces with claws): "What the hell?"  
Dragonfly: "Dammit. Well, there's always next time…"  
Announcer (loudly): "Well, that didn't work out. Oh, well. See you next time on 1,456 Ways to Attempt Capture of Inuyasha!"

**Chappie 2 – The Truth Revealed**

It took a few hours after the Ramen incident for the Inuyasha gang to realize that they weren't going to find any jewel shard. They weren't finding any clues or hints whatsoever about the whereabouts of it.

"I give up," Kagome declared finally, after tiring from trudging along so much. "We've searched and searched and searched, but we haven't found anything."

Everyone nodded in agreeance. No one wanted to continue the pointless journey leading to nothing. Wait, did I say _no one_? Well, I meant everyone except a certain someone with perky little dog ears. (If you don't know who I am talking about, I am officially scared.)

"We can't just give up like weaklings!" Inuyasha snapped. "What if we are almost to a jewel shard? Hm?"

Kagome was angered by this comment. "Boy, for someone who just ate all of our Ramen earlier and owes us big time, you sure seem glad to make us suffer, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. What was it with woman? They always made odd comments about the stupidest, most un-understandable things. They spoke so much hogwash and—

"SIT!"

and also gave the cruelest punishments. Inuyasha was sick of being sat. But what could he do about it? It wasn't his fault that some stupid, wench always told him this one syllable word when she was emotionally unstable.

He stood up and glared. "Feh. I still say you guys are weaklings."

Kagome was extremely irritated with Inuyasha's pressing attitude. When would he learn?

"Would you like me to say the 'S' word again?" she asked with a hint of aggravation in her voice.

Inuyasha wanted to say, _Whatever. Like I care._ But what he actually said betrayed anything he normally would've answered with. It was so completely not like him to say this, and everyone was appalled by it.

He got down on his knees, and in a whimpery, wavery voice, he said, "Please, don't, Kagome. It hurts when you do it. Don't say it. Not now, please."

Silence. No one knew what to say. Inuyasha was horrified by what he had said. H-had he actually begged Kagome? Had he really said that? He couldn't believe it. No one else could, either. Their eyes were wide, and their jaws had to have dropped a mile.

"I-Inuyasha?" Shippo squeaked. "A-a-are you s-sick or something?"

Miroku and Sango gaped at him in awe. Myoga looked terrified, as if the world might end. Well, heck. If Inuyasha had actually said that in the episodes on TV, I think the world probably would be coming to and end. Or maybe it would just mean that I would be going crazy. I dunno.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Here came the tears. "I-I didn't know that the sits—oh, sorry—the 'S' word hurt you so much. I'll try not to do it again! I'm glad you're being so honest about it now."

There it was again. That damned word—_honest. _One that Inuyasha despised. Why was he being so honest lately? Why was he only telling the truth, nothing but the truth, and swearing it on the…oh, wait. Wrong saying here. Lemme try that again.

What was going on? This question buzzed around in his head like Shippo on a sugar buzz. It just wouldn't go away. He _had_ to know. Was he wigging out? (That means "going crazy." I had to look up some 60s lingo and I've gotten kinda obsessed with it lately…)

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gave him a questioning look. "You—you're kinda phasing out. A-Are you sure you're okay?"

Inuyasha _hmphed_ in reply and turned away. His pride was all ready hurting badly enough; he didn't need Kagome crying about hi—Wait a sec…she was still crying? Some odd dog urge or something made Inuyasha want to comfort her, wrap his arm around her and smile. He _hated _seeing her cry, and that was no exaggeration. Yet he stood there like a stubborn dumbass, doing and saying absolutely nothing.

Then, out of nowhere, Kagome blurted, "You're not afraid of anything, are you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth. He wanted to answer with, _Hell no! Why would I be afraid of anything?_ But his mouth, once again, betrayed his true intent of what to say.

"I'm afraid of you ge—"

Shippo jumped in front of his face, scaring him half to death and wailing, "I lost my sucker!"

Inuyasha, for once, was glad for Shippo's "annoyingness." He had been about to tell Kagome that the only thing he was afraid of was her getting hurt! What the hey was wrong with him! It was as if he couldn't control his own damned mouth! Instead of letting the others know how relieved he was, though, he scolded Shippo.

"Who frickin' cares about your stupid sucker? Get offa me!" he ordered.

Shippo scowled but obeyed. He had found his sucker, anyway—buried in the grass. Inuyasha was getting irritated and confused. He decided that he would keep his talking to a minimum. Who knew what he might accidentally spill?

He carried on like this without anyone noticing any difference until the gang reached Kaede's hut in the village. That's when everything was figured out. It happened like this:

"Kaede, Inuyasha's been actin' kinda _weird_ lately…"

"Shippo! Don't say that in front of Inuyasha!"

"But it's true! He's been admitting all kinds of stuff that he normally wouldn't!"

After hearing this, Kaede narrowed her eyes and peered at Inuyasha for a moment. Then she asked him, "What did ye do today? Eat? Touch? Say?"

Inuyasha, once again, felt his mouth answer before he could decide what he actually wanted to say. "I ate everybody's Ramen and had a drink from a stream. I touched a sa—"

"Wait a minute. What did ye eat again?" Kaede seemed to have realized something, for her face lit up in discovery.

"Everybody's Ramen and a little stream water."

Dammit. Inuyasha couldn't control himself. When someone wanted the truth from him, they could get it easily. He asked himself again: what was going on?

"Ye had stream water, eh? From which stream?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He had to force himself not to talk. His mouth seemed to be getting a mind of its own, something he did not approve of one bit.

"What color was the water?"

Inuyasha wanted to snort and respond, _What kind of an idiotic question is that?_, but he instead found himself saying, "It was the color of normal drinking water. Really clear and tasty."

"And was it in the forest you traveled through, by any chance?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha found himself getting annoyed with all of these boring questions. What was the deal with them anyway?

"Did anyone else drink from it?"

"No."

Kaede gave Inuyasha her trademark solemn look and thought. Then she declared, "You have befallen a spell by a demon."

Inuyasha practically fell over. "What?"

Kagome _did_fall over. "What?"

Kaede prepared to explain everything, even though she knew Inuyasha wasn't going to like it. Hoo, boy was he not going to like it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it's a cliffy. It shouldn't be _too_ hard trying to figure out what's wrong with him, though. And I probably won't update this fic as fast as my others, 'cause updating just causes me so much stress with all of my summer jobs and crap. And I know this fic cusses more than usual…I thought it "spiced things up" a bit. Review plz!

Inuyasha: "Why didja throw that Giant Eagle bag over my head earlier? What is the matter with you?"  
Dragonfly: "I'm crazy. All band geeks are!"  
Inuyasha: "That's no reason to throw a—"  
Dragonfly: "Ooo, and two days ago, I was awarded the "Most Likely to End up in a Mental Hospital" Award. Isn't that nice?"  
Inuyasha: "You really need to—"  
Dragonfly: "Shuddup! A good song just came on the radio!"  
Inuyasha: "Quit interrupting me!"  
Dragonfly (singing): "Y.M.C.A.! Y.M.C…."  
Inuyasha (to himself): "Ugh. I give up."


	3. The Way to Remove the Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I will shortly after this scheme! Muahaha!  
Dragonfly: "I'll get you, Inuyasha!"  
-throws net over Inuyasha-  
Dragonfly (peeking under the net): "Hey, you're not Inuyasha! You're that freaky Trix rabbit dude!"  
freaky Trix rabbit dude: "And you're that scary author girl who writes odd stories about Inuyasha! Damn you. Now I missed my chance to steal Trix Yogurt."  
Dragonfly (a.k.a. scary author girl who writes odd stories about Inuyasha): "Ha! I finally get to say that really funny line from your commercials: Silly rabbit. Trix are for kids! Anyway, _you_ made_ me_ miss my chance to get Inuyasha."  
freaky Trix rabbit dude who's real name is Lucifer: "Silly author. Inuyasha is for…um, nevermind."

**Chappie 3 – The Way to Remove the Spell**

"The spell ye have befallen is from a demon named Yaku, who likes to play tricks of many sorts on people," Kaede explained.

Inuyasha growled. "What exactly does this crummy spell do?"

Kaede sighed. "It does the worst possible thing for ye…it makes ye tell the truth of any question ye are asked."

Upon hearing this, Shippo grinned evilly. He was thinking of only one word: _blackmail._ Sango and Miroku found it rather funny, and Kagome was surprised. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, but he was horrified. Telling the truth _was_ the worst possible thing for him. He was doomed. –dun dun duuuuuun-

"The spell can only be removed if ye kill the one who placed the curse upon ye," Kaede said. "That means that ye must kill Yaku or face the truth forever."

For the first time after finding out he was cursed, Inuyasha sniggered. "All I have to do is find this Yaku person and kill her? That'll be easy! Why didn't you say that earlier, you old hag?"

Kaede sighed again.

A little later, after Kaede had gone out to do some official priestess business or something, everyone was eager to test Yaku's spell on Inuyasha. Poor Inuyasha.

"So…um, Inuyasha…" Kagome said weakly.

She found herself tempted to ask who Inuyasha liked more: Kikyo or herself. But she changed her mind and decided that she shouldn't take advantage of him like that. Boy, was she tempted, though!

Shippo was even more tempted than Kagome to get some embarrassing stuff about Inuyasha revealed. He wanted to get revenge for every time he was conked on the head or made fun of by Inuyasha. This was his perfect chance, as he saw it.

"Hey, Inuyasha," he said, smirking, "what color underwear do you wear?"

Inuyasha gave him a dirty look and was about to reply by hitting Shippo on the head, but the spell wouldn't allow that. He _had_ to answer the question—and honestly.

"Blue mostly," he responded, completely against his own will.

Shippo began laughing. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had to stifle their laughter. They didn't want to get on Inuyasha's bad side.

Inuyasha prepared to thwack Shippo over the head with his hands. "Why you little—"

"Inuyasha, don't hit him! Sit!" Kagome ordered.

As expected, there was a loud BAM! as Inuyasha hit the ground. Inuyasha issued a few complaints over what had just happened.

"What was that for, Kagome? The little brat just asked me—"

"Hey, Inuyasha. Do you know who got into the Kibbles 'n Bits at the grocery store that one time?" Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha was about to respond by saying, _I all ready told you, I have no idea. I don't even know what Kibbles 'n Bits are!_ But of course, he had to tell the truth of the matter, and frankly, what he wanted to say wasn't the truth.

"I did. They tasted good," Inuyasha answered monotonously.

"Mm-hm. I thought so," Kagome raised an eyebrow.

She had changed her mind about asking the "Kikyo/Kagome" question, but that didn't mean she couldn't take advantage of the situation in other ways. After all, why shouldn't she? It was the perfect opportunity.

Inuyasha became rather cross. "Let's get going. I want to look for Yaku."

As they were about to leave, though, Kaede came to them. "Wait, Inuyasha! Kagome! I have something I have forgotten to tell ye!"

They stopped to hear the old woman speak.

"Inuyasha, there is another way to break the spell. It is much easier."

"Spill it. What is it?"

"Well, all ye must do is tell the truth of your deepest secret without the spell forcing ye to do it."

Inuyasha snorted. "Like that'll ever happen. Let's start looking for Yaku now."

"Yes," said Miroku. "I got some information from the villagers. They said that they heard of a Yaku living somewhere in the forests north of here."

So they set off on their journey to find the mischievous demon and break the spell, although Inuyasha (the unfortunate victim) was the only on who really wanted the spell gone. The others rather liked it.

* * *

A/n: Whew. Another chapter finished. I can't wait to have the characters ask Inuyasha more funny stuff about himself. Man, if Koga ever found out about the spell on Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: "You are a cruel author."  
Dragonfly: "I know! My next fan fic is gonna be just as cruel, too! As soon as I type it up, anyway…"  
Kagome: "What is it about?"  
Dragonfly: "Here's a quick description of it: _Inuyasha's really in for it this time! A spell has split him into six Inuyashas with different personalities: his normal personality, angry, sad/crybaby, happy, cowardly, and my personal favorite—perverted._ Hee, hee. I seem to like putting spells on Inuyasha a lot."  
freaky Trix rabbit dude: "Can someone _please_ get me outta this net?"


	4. Kagome in a Kimono

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do have this really cute sticker with him on it!

**Chappie Four ... Kagome in a Kimono**

_Will we ever find Yaku?_ Kagome couldn't help but wonder this. She knew how much Inuyasha wanted the spell removed, and she couldn't blame him. But really, what could be done for him if they really had no great leads to get to Yaku? Was it a hopeless waste of time?

"How far north do we hafta go to find this Yaku creep?" Shippo complained.

Nobody answered because nobody knew exactly how they _could_ answer his question. Kagome couldn't help but wonder the same thing herself. She didn't dare say this out loud, though.

While Kagome was deep in these negative thoughts, Miroku had other things on his mind—especially Sango. He kneeled down in front of Sango and smiled slightly. Sango recognized the smile instantly. She wasn't fooled.

"Sango, I know I have asked this plenty in the past, but I feel now more than ever like I must"—he paused for a moment before continuing—"…Will you bear my children?"

Sango instinctively smacked him across the cheek. She couldn't believe he still had the nerve enough to ask her that! She glared at Miroku, who was doctoring his slapped cheek.

"You don't need the truth spell to know that Sango's answer to the question is the honest truth," Kagome said smirking.

Inuyasha didn't appreciate her joke very much.

Later on, it began to grow dark. The group, weary as ever, decided to find a place to sleep for the night. They made a fire and went quickly to bed, too tired to even consider eating.

The next morning, Kagome awoke soaking wet. It had rained during the night.

"Crud!" she exclaimed. "I forgot to bring extra clothes to wear!"

Sango smiled as she tried to get a fire going again. "That's okay. I have clothes you can borrow."

That's why, seven minutes later, Kagome came out wearing a white kimono. She wasn't accustomed to wearing clothes like it, but she knew she had no choice but to adjust until her clothes dried out.

She remembered the last time she had worn a kimono, shortly after she had met Inuyasha. He hadn't liked it much because she reminded him too much of Kikyo when she wore the garments. She wondered what he would think this time. Well, one thing was for sure—she would soon find out.

Sure enough, when Inuyasha saw her, he did kind of look surprised. He tried to pretend he didn't care, though. Kagome simply wouldn't allow that.

"What do you think of the kimono?" she asked, knowing that Inuyasha would _have_ to tell the truth.

Inuyasha responded, "It makes your butt look big."

Kagome's face immediately flushed. She smacked Inuyasha promptly across the face. THWAK!

Inuyasha glared and continued, "But that's a good thing."

He received another sharp blow to the face. He couldn't understand why he had been smacked, for he had only told the truth when asked. He was beginning to think that truth was seriously overrated. Oh, wait. He had realized that before all ready.

Kagome, on the other hand, was completely embarrassed. At least she had gotten some relief from smacking Inuyasha. Now she understood how nice it felt for Sango to do that.

"You know," Shippo said, observing Kagome closely, "I think Inuyasha's right. It _does_ look bigger."

Kagome resisted punching out Shippo. She knew that he didn't realize the full extent to what he was saying. So instead, she slapped Inuyasha again.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

Before Kagome could answer him by beginning an argument with him, Miroku spoke up.

"Ahem," he said coolly. "I agree with Shippo and Inuyasha. But it _is_ a good thing…a _very_ good thing. If only Sango would—"

Now Kagome was furious. Her face was red from both embarrassment and anger. Boys simply didn't know when to keep their mouths shut!

She flinched and said as calmly as possible, "Inuyasha…SIT!"

But she still wasn't satisfied. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Inuyasha's back hurt for the rest of the entire day.

* * *

A/N: Okay…crappy chapter. I know, I know. But I am kinda having writers block and I'm busy with my other story. It _has_ been a while since I've updated, though, hasn't it? Heh… Anyway, review if you like o.0

Sesshy (busy sticking finger up nose): "Do, dee, dooooo…"  
Rin (approaching him): "Lord Sesshomaru, are you picking your nose again?"  
…"greatest" demon of the land quickly yanks finger out of nose and pretends not to have done anything…  
Sesshy: "No! Of course not! I just…had an itch there!"  
Rin (sarcastically): "Suuuuure…"  
…Sesshy frowns and turns away to pick nose more…  
Sesshy: "I am _so_ glad Inuyasha isn't here to see this."  
Inuyasha (taking picture of nose-pickin' Sesshy with disposable camera): "I am _sooo_ glad Kagome taught me how to work this thing."

What the heck possessed me to write the above short script? I haven't the faintest. But it was _probably_ boredom.


End file.
